


Carpe Diem: Seize the Day!

by Alex_Pax



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Optimus didn't have a thing for Elita One, Cybertronian alchemist, Human Experimentation, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidnapping, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-chan does parkour, Reader-chan is a babysitter, Reader-chan is the "dating expert", Reader-chan suffers from eating disorder, Sentinal Prime is an ass, Suprises later on, maybe future sparklings(?), maybe some hints of sparkmerging, techno-organics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Pax/pseuds/Alex_Pax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Car-pe Di-em: Used to urge someone to make the most of the present time and give little thought to the future.</p><p>-----------------------------------------<br/>Optimus had never heard that phrase in the number of vorns he has been alive, but after coming to earth and meeting you. He finally understands why you love that saying so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem: Seize the Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters. Nor you  
> (Wish I did though.)  
> I just own the plot.  
> [The story itself is AU but the main story lines happen along with the episodes.]  
> Just letting you know

"Sari Sumdac! Get back here!" You yell as you chase the small girl down the many halls of her father's factory. You would have figured that after being with the girl since you can remember that the job would be easier but it normally never is. She was chasing after her robot dog that had stolen her security key thinking it was a toy. So the girl chased after it down many upon many hallways trying to get it back. But you honestly were getting tired of all the running around. So you thought up another plan and made a quick short-cut through one of the assembly lines. You jump over objects on the line and bound up a large wall scaling it in a matter of seconds. You quickly glance around the room and see the windows next to Mr. Sumdac, who was currently giving some students a tour of the plant. Just above him was a small opening in the window, but the climb up to it was high.

 

You shake your head and push your speed. You jump from a small ledge onto the wall and grab a pipe attached to the side of it. From there you scale the wall using the other pipes that run along side it. You had slipped a few times but were able to quickly regain your footing. Once you reached the top of the wall you take a few steps back for a running start at the small slip in the window. You take off at full speed and you jump up to grab the top of the opening to pull your slim body through the window and land quietly behind Mr. Sumdac. You take a deep breath before looking at the tour group. Mr. Sumdac was still talking about the plant but the children were all staring at you in awe. You smile at them and suddenly hear the small girl yelling for her dog down the hall. You step in front of her and quickly pick her and the dog up from the ground and fall on your back in the process.

 

"Ha got it! You thought you could take my key as a chew toy? Not in a million years." Sari said taking the key from the robot dog. You sighed as you stood up and placed the dog back on the ground next to the young girl.

 

"Forgive them children. This is my daughter Sari..." Mr. Sumdac said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Sari tilted her head as she chewed on a piece of gum and gave the kids a lopsided smile "and this is her babysitter ________." He said motioning to you. You just smiled normally at the kids and waved to them. They all smiled back and one boy raised his hand.

 

"What's it like growing up around all these cool robot's?" The boy asked. Sari looked at the boy confused and replied

 

"I don't know. What is it like to go to school with normal kids?" Mr. Sumdac didn't give the child to answer as he stepped in front of her.

 

"You will have to forgive her children, but she needs to finish her studies." He finished. He looked up to you and you only nod in reply before grasping the girl's hand lightly and walking down the hall with her for a ways. However a sudden scream could be heard and you quickly shift your head to look behind you and gap at the sight. It was a giant cockroach that was absorbing any and every kind of metallic material within it's range. Your eyes widened and you quickly pick up the girl and run down the hallway. However you didn't get far because and explosion happened behind you and you were flung right into a wall knocking you unconscious.

 

~::xxx::~

 

As you wake up and memories of what happened came flooding back to you, instincts kick in and you jolt right up from your spot on an ambulance bed. The medic's were trying to get you to lay down once more but you ignore it and dash off to Mr. Sumdac's side. He was looking around franticly for his daughter and you soon joined in. You look around and finally see the young girl being trapped in the tentacle things of the monster. But you also see three other cars and a motorcycle trying to fight off the monster. There was the Police motorcycle, Mr.Fanzone's car, a green military van and a firetruck. All of which were unmanned. But you shake your head from those thoughts and focus on Sari.

 

"Up there Mr. Sumdac!" You quickly say. He grabs a pair of binoculars and looked up to where you were pointing.

 

"Sari. ________ do something!" He said franticly. You look at him with a concerned look on your face. The only thing you could do was pull out project yellow, but it was still incomplete and very unstable. But you also can't risk Sari's life. You take a shaky breath and gather all the courage you can muster before taking off at full speed towards the monster. You run right up to the cars and stare at the young girl, but you also hear a voice speak up.

 

"What the- Who are you??" A young voice said. You glance to the right and determine that it was the yellow car that spoke. But you ignore the question and click a button on the bracelets around your wrists. Suddenly they formed into gauntlets with empty rounds in them. You then reach into your pockets and pull out two lines of ammunition and link it with the gauntlets. You then look up at the monster and punch the air once firing it towards the monsters having it hit directly in it's face.

 

"Woah..." Another said. You then jump into action by throwing it some basic hits. You watch and the nano-bots quickly regenerate any kind of damage that was just done. However you stopped when your heard the sound of shifting metal. Your eyes widened when you saw the unmanned cars transform into giant robots of different sizes and shapes.

 

"Autobot's attack!!" The blue and red bot yelled. You quickly focused back on the monster and hit away any tentacle that tried to hit you. Some came at you all at once and you jumped into the air to avoid the collision. You regained your footing and punched a few more hole's into the monster but they quickly reformed. At this point you wouldn't get anywhere. But the sound of a distressed bot caught your ears and you turned to see that the green bot and blue bot were struggling to get a wrecking ball out from the monster's grasp. You quickly run up to them and cut the line loose and run off in the other direction. Suddenly Sari's screams reached your ears and you quickly spin on your heel to see her falling mid air. Run take off in a sprint, luckily the yellow robot caught her and took her to the near by parking garage.

 

"Sari!" You call out to the girl. She turned around and ran over to you. You picked up the girl and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" You ask the girl frantically.

 

"I'm fine. Bumblebee helped me." She said pointing up to the yellow bot. You smile at him gratefully.

 

"Thank you." He shook his head

 

"It's fine. Really."

"I'm _________." He nodded to you and ran out into the fight once more. You look down at the girl and give her a serious look. "Stay here. Got it?" She nodded and you took off into the fighting with Bumblebee. You jump in right when the blue bot gets a grappling hook stuck in the monster. You jump onto the wire and punch at it sending a round to break the wire. "Keep running or you'll wind up getting caught again!" You call out as you keep punching at the monster. Suddenly you felt your body being enveloped in the flesh like material and you try to break free but you can't move. However you became free when a ninja star flew past you cutting off the flesh. 

"Prowl, stop acting on your own accord! We need to work as a team." The blue bot said. The robot named 'Prowl'. Didn't look back at the bot but responded. 

"I only rely on one bot... Me." He then jumped into the air to attack the monster but the flesh covered him and absorbed it into the body. 

"Prowl!" Bumblebee called out. You punched at the flesh but this time it just pushed it away. 

"Crap! My rounds aren't working any more!" You call out. The blue bot glances at you and quickly rushes to your side to slice a thing of flesh. 

"Ratchet we need back up!" The bot called out. There was a pause "That's an order!" another pause "Right. I'll go with plan A. But hurry up Ratchet." The blue bot said before fighting again. 

"Is anyone sensing Prowl's life signature in there?" The green bot asks

"I am. But it's faint." the blue bot replied. The fighting felt like it was going on forever before a orange robot, satelight thing flew up to the bot and gave him a dagger looking thing. "We need someone who is small and fast to do this next part." The bot said. You look over at him and raise your hand.

"I can help. I'm plenty small and quick enough." You say, but the bot shook his head

"We can't risk civilian life's." He stated. The bot then looked down at Bumblebee. 

"What?" He said in disbelief. 

"We can do this if we work as a team." He said handing Bumblebee the dagger thing. "Me, Bulkhead and the organic can hold off the monster long enough for you. Now get to it." Bumblebee nodded and transformed zooming into the parking garage. You look up at the other two bot's and nod to them before releasing the empty shells and placing new rounds in their place. You fire a few rounds at some flesh when it redirects itself to where Bumblebee went. You look at it confused and look at the bots.

"Do you think it knows what we have planned?" You asked. The blue bots ax extended out to a pole ax and he flung himself in front of the flesh. 

"All I know is it's getting smarter... Smarter like Prowl." Then realization hit's him and he calls out "Bumblebee abort!" But his voice was cut off when the flesh wrapped around all three of you. You punch at the flesh but nothing happens "That thing merged with Prowl's com-link. It's heard everything we've said!" He calls out. You struggle to get free but your body begins to be absorbed with the flesh all you can hear is a few sentences coming from the yellow bot. 

"Then listen to this! YOUR GOING DOWN!!!" He said jumping right into the mouth of the monster. There was a pause.

............................

BANG! The monster evaporated into dust and you were suddenly free falling from the sky. But something catches you before you hit the ground. You glance up to see the red and blue bot staring down at you. You stare back at him. It was strange to see this being up close. But the moment is broken when he sets you down on the ground and you look around to see the black bot laying on the ground. You gasp and run over as quick as you could. You look at the bot with worried eyes and manages to utter a few words to you. 

"W-who are... you?" He asks 

"My name is ___________. Don't worry I'll try to help you the best I can." You say to the bot. The blue bot bends down next to you and Prowl looks over at him. 

"What happened?" He asked weakly. 

"Your team saved your life Prowl. Weather you like it or not." The blue bot said. Prowl tried to sit up but fell to the ground again reavealing the giant gash across his chest plates. The blue was quick to react when he pushed a button on the side of his helm "Ratchet prepare the meda-lab." The blue bot then transformed into the firetruck. "Bulkhead load up Prowl gently." 

While this was going on, you stood off to the side with a worried look on your face, but you are taken from your thoughts when you feel a grip on your leg. You look down and see Sari smiling up at you. You gently pick up the girl and you turn to see the bot's all transforming. You quietly sneak over to the yellow bot and tap on the window. The car turns to face the two of you. 

"Sari? ______? What are you doing here?" He asked

"Omgthatwassoamazing.Ican't believeyousavedallthosepeople.Youareabsolutelyfantastic!" Sari said way to quickly to understand. 

"Sari, I need to go. My friend is hurt real bad." Bumblebee said. Sari jumped from your arms and opened the drivers door to climb inside. 

"But I want to know more about you. Please let us come and help. Please please please~" She begged. 

"Me too..." He then opened his door and gently pushed the girl out "But I don't have time for this." He said. Sari, being the stubborn human she was. Tried to climb in through the open window. 

"Please~~~" She begged. 

"I SAID ROLL OUT BUMBLEBEE!" The firetruck called out. You remove the girl from the car and gives bumblebee the goffiest smile she can. 

"You can trust us right?" She asked. After a moment of silence Bumblebee opens the door and you climb in with the girl still in your grasp. You place her in the driver's slot and he drives off into lake Eerie. You look at the radio with a questioning look.

"Will we be able to breath down here?" You ask. 

"Of course!" Bumblebee said "What's 'breath'?" He asked. You sigh to yourself and shake your head as a response. 

~::xxx::~ 

You reached the bottom of the lake and entered a giant spaceship. It was the biggest structure you had ever seen in your life. When Bumblebee drove in he stopped in front of a room with all of the others in there and one extra one with red and white armor. 

"Is he gonna.... go offline?" Bumblebee asked with genuine concern lingering in his voice. 

"He may be injured but he's not ready to join the wheel of allsparks, if you know what I mean." The, who you assume is the medic, said to the yellow car. Inside the car Sari was on her tip-toes trying to see out of the windshield. 

"What's happening? I can't see." She stated. 

"Sari, please sit down." You said quietly. Bumblebee tilted the chair so she was now on her back. 

"Will you keep down?" He said, the other bot's looked over at him confused. "Will... you keep down-... loading information. To help Prowl?" He played off.

"Did that nano-monster scramble your circuits or something?" The green one asked. Sari kicked the air as she tried to get herself free. But she accidentally kicked the door open instead. 

"NO!" He yelled. The other bot's in the room were on edge now. "N-no, they didn't get scrambled. But thanks for asking." He said jerking every time Sari struggled against yours or Bumblebee's hold on the girl. The blue bot raised a brow at him.

"Is everything alright Bumblebee?" He asked. Sari was jerking back and forth in your hold. You tired to keep her quiet but the attempts were futile. However the girl managed to slip through both of yours grip and she flew into the horn making it sound off through the entire ship. Stare in horror through the windshield.

"Sari! I mean, sorry I must have had some bad motor oil." Bumblebee played off once more. 

"Bumblebee can you put a muffler on it and transform into robot mode?" The bot asked. 

"Sure... robot mode." He quickly drove towards a wall and made a sharp turn right as he opened to door. You and Sari were then flung from the car and down an air vent into the basement of the ship. You landed on your back with Sari in your arms. You sit up and wince a bit from the pain in your back. But a bright blue light caught your attention. You sat Sari down and you both walked up to a large orange box like thing in the middle of the room. You and Sari gasp in amazement at the blue crystal that was in the middle of the box. The light radiating off of it was warm and made you feel safe inside. You took a deep breath and let its warm light cover your body. You opened your eyes again and suddenly a light scanned both you and Sari. You didn't know what Sari was experiencing but you sure did know what you felt.

You saw symbols flash across your mind and a voice ringing in the back of your head.  
Help this team with what is yet to come... for you are indeed the 'Prime's Alchemist'.  
You didn't know what it meant but a sudden pain in your arms made you look down at them. Blue markings were being engraved into your skin and you felt some kind of power flow through your body. When all was said and done you and Sari both looked at each other in shock. 

"What was that ______?" She asked. 

"I- I don't know." You reply looking at your arms. But suddenly being picked up by the back of your shirt brought you from your thoughts. You were now face to face wit the blue bot once more. 

"How did you two get on this ship?" He asked. Bumblebee walked up next to him and looked up sheepishly. 

"They followed me home... so can I keep them?" He asks. 

"Hey. We aren't a 'they' or 'them'. We're 'she's'." Sari stated folding her arms. The blue bot quirked a brow and looked down at the bot.

"So I assume you have an explanation?" The bot said.

"Narrowing it down to my top 5." Bumblebee replied. 

'PRIME! YOU NEED TO GET UP HERE NOW!' a voice called out over the intercoms. Optimus set you and Sari down on the ground before walking off. You, Bumblebee, and Sari follow closely behind. You walk back into the large room where the other bots were and you rush up to the bed like metal table. 

"The cricket damage is to much, I can't keep him stable?" The medic said. You suddenly feel a strong power flow through your body. You look down at your arms to see the marks glowing. Out of curiosity you jump onto the bed next to the bot and place your hands above the wound. Then a giant circle like pentagon appeared above the injury and a small key like shape appeared on a small square box in the middle of the bot's chest. The key around Sari's neck then began to glow and Bumblebee placed her on the table next to you . She looked at you before taking off the key and putting it in the key slot. Suddenly the chest glowed brightly and the wound on the bot was gone in a matter of seconds. The bot laying on the table regained consciousness and slowly sat up grabbing his head in pain. The other bot's were staring at shock at the two of you. 

"That is... quite the cure." The bot stated. Bumblebee looked at the humans confused as he spoke

"Can all 'she's' do that?" He asked 

"We don't even know how we did that." You answer. The blue bot shakes his head. 

"At this point nothing surprises me. I've seen more action in this one solar-cycle than in my entire military carrier." But a sudden image appeared on the screen behind the medic.

"But it would seem it's not over..." He said. It was an image of a bunch of search drones looking out into the water and the wreckage of the building. 

"My dad is looking for me..." Sari said in a quiet voice. 

~::xxx::~ 

The bots were quick to get you two back on the surface were you search team was located. You and Sari both got out of the Medic, who's name you found out was Ratchet, and looked up at the bot. 

"Don't worry we humans don't normally attack vehicles with those emergency symbols on the side." You say to the medic. 

"Really? And I though they made more of a target." He replied. however the search team surrounded the other bots and they pointed guns at them. 

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Fanzone's voice called out. 

"Why do we need to do that?" The green bot, Bulkhead, asked. 

"It shows that you don't want to harm them." Sari said. The bots were then quick to put up their hands as you and Sari walk towards Mr. Sumdac. He pulled Sari into a hug and quickly made sure she was ok.

"Dad it's ok. They helped us." Sari said. You nod in agreement. Mr. Sumdac then made a jester with his hand and the guns were put down and away from the bots. 

Who would have guessed the day would turn out like this?


End file.
